The Hostess Club?
by smilesallthewayforever
Summary: Renge thought of the ridiculous idea of creating a hostess club with a girl from each continent. Twins are at war. The prince and his shadow support the idea. The cousins are indifferent to the whole situation. Haruhi is bewildered. The Host Club is a mess.


**The Hostess Club**

"Did you guys hear were going to be receiving some foreign students today?" Tamaki told the bored host club. Today all activities were cancelled as Renge had called for an urgent meeting and as their 'manager' she had the supposed authority.

"Indeed, I don't know their background yet but I know that we will be receiving 7 new students." Kyoya informed the other hosts.

"Why are they only coming in the middle of the year?" Haruhi asked. She seemed to be interested on the topic, most likely due to her desperation for a distraction whilst waiting for Renge.

"I believe they were invited by a fellow student here at Ouran." The shadow king said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the hosts looked towards where the floor split and a large pedestal rose from the ground.

"Hahahaha!" The familiar laugh of their 'manager' was heard throughout the room. "I bet you're all wondering why I gathered you here today." She smirked down at the club.

"Would you just hurry up and tell us?" Hikaru began, "We've been sitting around for _hours._" Karou continued, in actuality they had only been waiting for 25 minutes.

"Well _sorry, _but it took a while to gather them." Renge huffed at the twins' bluntness.

"Gather who?" Honey asked cutely.

Renge was again smirking like she had just won an auction "You're new selling point!" she exclaimed.

"New selling point?" Tamaki repeated.

"Yes! I was talking to my friend Lizzy a couple weeks ago, the daughter of one of my Daddy's business partners, when we got on the topic boys. I told her about our club and she was curious why we didn't have a hostess club for the guys of Ouran. I told her that was a great idea and as the manager I will see to it that this idea becomes reality. She said she knew a few daughters of world-renowned companies who would be perfect and I agreed immediately. We decided to go for the exotic theme so we chose a girl from each continent around the world with the exception of Asia since Japanese aren't really exotic in Japan."

"Wait, so the new students are…" Tamaki asked baffled before Renge cut him off.

"Introducing your new hostess club!" Renge announced as the doors swung open and revealed 7 figures standing at the entrance.

"First the friend I was talking about Elizabeth Phantomhive II, daughter of England's largest and longest standing toy company to represent Europe, she will be known as the mature type!" Renge introduced. Said girl stepped forward in a stoic manner, she wore a white sleeveless blouse with a light blue peter pan collar and ruffles at the front, she also sported a dark blue mini pencil skirt, black sheer stockings and black heels. "Pleasure to make you acquaintance." She said as she tucked one of her dark blue bangs that framed her face.

"Second is Sandra Fernandez of Brazil to represent South America, she is related to the royalty of her country and is heir to be princess of Rio de Janeiro when she turns 21, she is the eccentric type." Renge gestured to a tall, tanned girl with dark brown wavy locks and dark blue eyes. She wore a bright red dress that went to her knees that had golden undersleeves and a black belt.

Renge continued "Third is Koko Akna who represents Antarctica, her mother moved to Antarctica 22 years ago to study the climate, her mother is quite renowned due to her discoveries. Her father was a local Inuit whom her mother fell in love and raised a child with. Unfortunately, from all the light her eyes received that reflected off the ice she is legally blind, because of this and her shy demeanour she will be the cute and vulnerable type." The girl had pure white hair cut in a bob and lightly tanned skin; she had pale brown eyes and a beauty mark underneath her left eye. "I hope I'm not a bother." She said quietly and bowed to the group.

"Now we have Falala Cisse from Nigeria as fourth, her family owns a large oil farm that supplies oil to all around the world. Representing Africa is the exotic type." Renge announced as the tall girl (at least 180cm/5'10) walked in. She had dark brown skin and luscious full lips, her long black hair was braided with navy and cerise beads that matched her cerise tube top and knee-length skinny jeans. "Hey" She nodded coolly.

"Fifth and technically sixth is Alexis and Taylor, they are major sass queens and shut-ins so it's useless to try to get close to them." Renge sighed before continuing, "The 2 of them are known to be next in line to own the world-wide popular cosmetics company 'beauty within' and the world's most popular jewellery franchise 'true shine', both are owned by their mother and their father is a famous Actor and model, the girls too are models, they're basically celebrities!" Renge squealed, "From the USA representing north America are the sassy types!" The two walked in wearing matching designer outfits, their blonde side fringes covered most of one of their turquoise coloured eyes, and the rest of their hair was pulled tightly by a light blue ribbon into a high side ponytail.

"Hey! You just got copies of us as girls! Where's the originality?" The two male twins complained.

"Excuse us if you're jealous just because they found better replacements." The twin on the right stuck her tongue out mockingly, "I guess you could call yourselves the proto-types and us the finished product." The twin on the left mimicked her sister's action.

"Stop it you two, your bullying them." Falala told off the twins.

"They don't seem to know yet, do you think we should tell them?" Renge whispered to Elizabeth who somehow managed to get onto the platform to talk to her friend. "It would be wise not to, they should probably get to know each other first before they are informed, most likely they shall be told when they turn 18." Elizabeth whispered back.

"Anyways, we move unto our 7th and final member Sheila Billabong, her father owns a large livestock farm in Australia and her mother is the owner 'Shore technology' known for creating a large range of computer software's and the samshore phone. From Australia representing, well, Australia is the tom-boy type!" Renge finally finished her introductions and everyone looked to the shadowy figure in the doorway expectantly.

"Mate, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill, it's not like were anything special to non-commoner blokes." She strolled in casually with green half-lidded eyes, hands in the pockets of her pale denim shorts and a white t-shirt was sported on her top with a serene beach design. She walked over to one of the couches leaving a smacking sound from her flip-flops.

"Wait, wait, wait! We're just supposed to accept this crazy idea?" The twins shouted when realisation finally set in.

"Well I don't see any reason why these lovely princesses would have to be sent back after all the trouble when they seem to be causing no harm~" Tamaki sang, Hikaru and Karou were fuming at his antics.

"I do happen to see the upside with this idea of creating a larger target market, we might as well." The shadow king agreed. Honey was jumping for joy at the thought of new friends and Mori was as indifferent as usual.

"Are we the only sane ones left?" Hikaru asked his fellow first years.

"Unfortunately it seems like we just have to go with it for now." Haruhi sighed.

"That Tono is an idiot." Karou huffed, they other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"I sincerely hope I don't regret my decision." Kyoya muttered under his breath as he watched as another fight had broken out between the two sets of twins.

**I don't own ****Ouran High School Host Club****. Just in case you were wondering I **_**did **_**base Elizabeth off of the descendant of Ciel and Lizzy from Black Butler, I take no credit for her origin.**


End file.
